


Kaoru Seta Talks About Pastries

by NieRville



Series: Kaoru Seta Does Things [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Kaoru loves buns too, Moca-chan loves buns, Naughty one-sided flirting, Terrible bun puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NieRville/pseuds/NieRville
Summary: Kaoru meets Moca outside the Yamabuki bakery.





	Kaoru Seta Talks About Pastries

The thespian prince lesbian Kaoru Seta discovered Moca Aoba next to the Yamabuki bakery. She came to dramatic halt three meters from her and raised her hand sensually next to her head and called out:

"Oh, do my eyes witness my favorite grey kitten?"

Aoba-chan was definitely a cat, drawn to the catnip-like aroma surrounding the Yamabuki bakery. She was apparently lost in thought, captivated by a scent so divine it overwhelmed her. And had Kaoru had less challenges in perceiving reality as it is, she might have also known that it did not take very much to distract Moca Aoba in the first place.

Kaoru walked a meter closer, and intoned:

"Such a pleasure to encounter a fellow guitarist! And at such a time of day, when the sunlight is fleeting, ah!"

Still no response from the kitten.

Kaoru put her hands on her chest and approached yet another meter before speaking:

"Hello, Happy Aoba-chan! Is it the divinity of the pastrie..."

Moca turned her head at the last word and said in her usual singsong:

"Ooh, hello, Kaoru-senpai~. Are you here to smell something, too?"

"You noticed me at last! Long did I endeavor to catch thine attention!"

"Did you~? I'm not sure how long I have been here," Moca said and put her finger in front of her mouth.

"Well, seeing as the school is just out, surely you can't have been been here very long yet!"

"Noo, Moca-chan was not in school today. I called in sick. I have been here since morning~."

"Sick? Hast thou fallen ill? Oh, the ravages of pestilence that plague the mortal kind! It is nothing serious, I hope?"

"It is very serious, Kaoru-senpai. I need my buns."

"So, it is famine that is the curse you are bearing, then? How terrible!" said Kaoru, and grasped at her heart as if she had seen a child dying. "Why are you still here, then?"

"Moca-chan already used up all her allowance. I bought twenty buns yesterday, senpai~."

"That fact nearly arrests my heart. Please allow your prince to be your salvation today."

"Would Kaoru-senpai really~?"

"Of course, without a doubt! Please, can you know let me know what is it in buns that you like? Do you like them big? Small? Soft or firm?"

"I like any kind that I can put in my mouth~."

"I understand. The lips as they touch the aromatic crust, caressing the hardened..."

"Kaoru-senpai, you are being all Kaoruesque again."

"I apologize. My passions got the better of my fleeting reason yet again... So what is it that you desire?"

"Choco cornets are among the best but they are always out. Moca-chan needs to ask Saya-san sometime to make some only for her~"

"And if I can't satisfy that craving, what else could I offer for your pleasure?"

"Hmmm... Moca-chan always likes the curry bun, the melon pan... And everything that Moca-chan can eat. Moca-chan lives on buns."

"Ah, yes! I understand. I could not survive without buns myself. The mere image haunts my thoughts at night."

"Really, you too? Moca-chan did not know that it was in Kaoru."

"Yes, I truly do relish the buns. There is little in the world that I appreciate more, next to pleasing my little kittens. It is an experience almost divine to be able to combine the satisfaction of my purring kittens with the sating of mine own appetites."

Moca had almost fallen asleep, deep in the aromatic cloud, listening to Kaoru's soft soliloquy.

"But I apologize! Here I am rambling on, with you famished right on the doorstep of the very thing that can save you. I shall return shortly."

Moca's mouth started watering as she waited for Kaoru to return. She lost herself to the smell of baking bread, to the spices used, to a low note of chocolate, a high note of chili. One lasted but a moment, while another lingered for a longer time. There were aromas that attacked her with their sharpness, and others that laid a constant foundation for all other scents to please her. She could follow their music for hours - and well, she had.

So as much as it did amaze Kaoru Seta, she had to wake up Moca-chan again.

"Ah, my kitten. You are entranced again."

No response. Moca was lost under her hoodie, head waving and bopping, eyes closed, nose following an invisible trail. Her mouth expressed subtle changes in mood, all delighted and full of fascination and pleasure.

"Moca-chan? Would you like to have your bun..."

"Buns. Moca-chan loves buns."

Kaoru laughed and raised her hand to her face. It made a stunning frame for her elegant features.

"Haha, you evidently do. And you are lucky, for this time, I bought you two. One for each hand."

"Oohh~... I don't know where to start..."

"Hmm... May I suggest you what I always do?"

"Interesting~... Moca-chan wants to learn a new way of eating buns."

"I always like to start by first grabbing the buns, always two,. And then I bury my head between them."

"That is veery Kaoruesque~. It might be too weird for Moca-chan."

"Whatever it is that makes you purr, my little kitten," Kaoru said, "will please me as well."


End file.
